scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's The Nightmare Before Christmas 2017 Style
Cast *Jack Skellington - Wander * Sally - Twilight Sparkle * Oogie Boogie - Master Frown * Dr. Finklestein - Kaz Harada * Lock, Shock and Barrel - Cricket Green Lola Loud and Herby * The Mayor of Halloween Town - Grunkle Stan * Zero - Bernie * Santa Claus - Santa Claus from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Corpse Parents - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane * Corpse Boy - Tuck Carbunkle * Harlequin Demon - Happy * The Wolfman - Eduardo * The Devil - Flint Lockwood * The-Clown-With-A-Tear-Away-Face - Murray * The Witches - Agent Xero and Star Butterfly * The Vampire Brothers - Cosmo, Francoeur, Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy * Zombie Band - Armando, Booli and Burt * Mr. Hyde - Rapido * The Creature Under The Stairs - Sharko * Behemoth - Alastor * Gal - Claire * Cyclops - Discord * Withered Winged Demon Girl - Saraline Timbers * Mummy Boy - Ko * Igor - Alebrije * Jewel Finklestein - Lila Test * Slime Man - Cumbias * Pajamas Boy - Eenie * Pajamas Boy's Parents - Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson * The Easter Bunny - Bunny from Ratz * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Lucas * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Song * Hanging Tree - Scotsman * Elves - Elves from The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy * Mrs. Claus - Mrs. Claus from The Adventure of Billy and Mandy * Rat - Gary the Snail * Cop - Pool Manager 2 Gallery S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg Twilight Sparkle in mild amusement S5E20.png The Great Dog Detective trailer - maxresdefault.jpg Kaz.jpg Cricket Green.png Maxresdefault I Can Talk TheCartoonMan12 Version.jpeg Herby.jpg S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG Bernie.jpg Santa GAoBandM.png Blossom and Professor Utonium.png Ms. Keane 2016.jpg My-life-as-a-teenage-robot-audrey-wasilewski-0.jpg Happy-the-7d-23.4.jpg Eduardo.png Cloudywithachanceofmeatballs Flint Lockwood.png Maxresdefault Hotel Transylvania 2 clip Murray Sandstorm original.jpeg Agent xero and star in a crossover meeting by deaf machbot-dbbs6f9.png TheBigProblem186.jpg Francur-a-monster-in-paris-1.09.jpg Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy.png Armando.png VIsnap-2015-06-30-15h47m08s709.png Burt-pirate-express-2.79.jpg Ratz ep 18 3434597449.jpg Sharko by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcjxco0.jpg Alastor Screenshot.png Claire - Go Cartoon.png Discord ID S5E22.png Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 5.11.20 PM.png O.K.K.O.Let's.Be.Heroes.Minisode.S01E04.jpg Leonardo San Juan and Alebrije.png Lila-test-mom-johnny-test-1.61.jpg FB IMG 1523824267577.jpg Eenie from The 7D.png Screenshot 20180707 234147.png Bunny from Ratz.png Imagen-9 Lucas in Foster's Home.png Song of the Sea.jpg Scotsman 2 by Samurai Jack Wiki.png Elves from The Adventures of Billy and Mandy.png Mrs. Claus from The Adventures of Bily and Mandy.png Gary the Snail.png Screenshot 20180918 184721.png Trailer/Transcript Voice Casts Scenes * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 1 - This is Halloween Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 2 - Another End to Another Halloween Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 3 - Wander's Lament * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 4 - Twilight Went Back to Kaz/The Next Morning * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 5 - Wander Stumbles into Christmas Town This * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 6 - Lookign for Wander/Twilight's Soup/Wander's Back Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 7 - Town Meeting Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 8 - Looking for a Solution Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 9 - Twilight Escape/Twilight's Montage * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 10 - Wander's Obsession Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 11 - Work in Progress Santa Claws Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 12 - That's Not Sandy Claws/Preperations for Christmas Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 13 - Making Christmas Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 14 - Kidnapping Santa Claus/Meeting Santa Claus Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 15 - Mojo Jojo's Song * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 16 - The Big Send Off * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 17 - Twilight's Song * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 18 - Christmas Montage * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 19 - Poor Wander * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 20 - Saving Twilight and Santa Claus/The Final Battle Remake * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 21 - Happy Ending Reprise * The Nightmare Before Christmas Style Part 22 - End Credits Story Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof